


Bonus Question

by Wolfish160



Series: Finals Week [2]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bottom Main Character, Choking, Dom/sub, F/M, Face-Fucking, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, I think that's all the tags, M/M, Mild Blood, Multi, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Switch Lucifer, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Diavolo, Vaginal Sex, female and male main character, if not i will add later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 17:01:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30008085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfish160/pseuds/Wolfish160
Summary: Sequel to Final ExamYou learn the truth about Lucifer and Diavolo's relationship and what that means for you.AKA: Lucifer in the middleEach chapter is a different version of the same events. One chapter will have a male main character and the other will have a female main character. Both versions are completely the same just have different body parts.
Relationships: Diavolo/Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Diavolo/Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Diavolo/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Series: Finals Week [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149698
Comments: 6
Kudos: 59





	1. Female MC Version

**Author's Note:**

> So here's the sequel! It's 7,000+ words long and contains some actual plot! (though of course there's more porn than plot XD) Enjoy!
> 
> Remember this is the female main character version, please go to the next chapter for the male version.

“Lord Diavolo-” Lucifer’s plea flows through your eardrums pulling you from your sleep induced consciousness. 

“Shh...you don’t want to wake her up, now do you?” Is the demon Prince’s reply with the sound of ruffling fabric. 

“But…” The firstborn breathed out, his breath tickling your face. You try your best to keep the relaxed posture of sleep as you listen to the two demons conversing. 

“Why do you refuse me Lucifer? I haven’t been able to touch you for months, I thought this test was the end of that torture.” Diavolo complains and you couldn’t help but picture the Prince pouting. You wonder if the months he talks about were the months you trained with Lucifer. 

“It is my Lord, but I have yet to explain everything to MC. I feared them knowing beforehand would cause them to doubt their abilities, so I withheld the information for afterwards.” You have to concentrate to not let a smile curve on your lips at Lucifer’s words. It would seem your suspicion was correct, and it makes you realize Lucifer knows you more than you thought. Diavolo hums and you feel a shift of weight on the bed you were lying on.

“Fine, but I don’t know how much longer I can wait. It’s been so long since I’ve been buried inside you.” The Prince purrs to Lucifer and despite how hard you tried to ward it off, your cheeks began to warm. 

“I don’t believe it’ll be much longer.” Lucifer replies with obvious amusement in his voice. It is when you feel two gazes trained on you that you realize your cover has been blown. You slowly peek your eyes open to find the two most attractive demons in Devildom staring down at you. Your eyes widen at the sight of their amused expression and your cheeks become redder in embarrassment at having been caught faking sleep. Lucifer tilts his head slightly as he reaches forward and caresses your cheek affectionately. “You know it's rude to eavesdrop?”

“Then don’t talk within an eavesdropping radius.” You retort giving a smug smile as Lucifer narrows his eyes playfully at you. Diavolo lets out a laugh from behind Lucifer, giving you an amused grin you’ve become familiar with during your time in Devildom. You always enjoyed the moments after the sex as much as you did the sex. Lucifer never skipped the aftercare, always there to remind you that you are important and loved by the demon. Whether it be through his comforting words or affectionate touches, he always made sure you were a hundred percent okay afterwards. 

“How are you feeling?” Lucifer asks as he leans forward, bringing his hand up to caress the left side of your cheek. You let out a thoughtful hum as you move to lie on your back to test out how sore your muscles are. Stretching out your limbs you let out a groan as you feel the familiar soreness sex with Lucifer always brought. Though it was a soreness you loved and knew that if you didn’t feel thoroughly wrecked afterwards then it wasn’t a good session. But you did notice that your backside had a harsher tinge of pain than usual.

“My ass is more sore than usual but other than that I feel fucking fantastic.” You tell the firstborn giving him a lazy smile. Lucifer gives you a satisfied smirk as he brushes some of your hair out of your face. 

“Glad to hear. You did well, my love.” He tells you and you can feel the blush returning to your cheeks. Cheeky demon knew how much you loved to be praised by him. 

“Yes, you did amazing MC.” Diavolo chimes in as he pops up from behind Lucifer’s shoulder, leaning in to get a closer look at you. Now being praised by both demons has you tugging up the duvet to cover the bottom half of your face so that only your eyes are peeking out. Both demons become amused by this, Lucifer smirking and Diavolo chuckling. Though you watch as the demon Prince’s eyes shift to the demon beside him and a smirk curls amongst his sinful lips. 

“You deserve some praise too Lucifer, you trained MC magnificently well.” Diavolo purred making Lucifer tense slightly as a very faint redness came to his cheeks. It made the other demon grin as he leaned in and gave the Avatar of Pride a kiss to his pale neck. You felt your eyes go wide at the sight, shocked to see Lucifer so flustered. Logically, you should probably feel jealous that another demon was all over the demon you loved but you weren’t. In all honesty, the more than professional relationship between the two doesn’t surprise you all that much. You’re just curious as to what this means for Lucifer and you. 

“What’s going to happen now?” You can’t help but ask the two demons whose attention quickly snaps back over to you. 

“Well first why don’t I explain everything.” Lucifer offers with a comforting smile and you nod. You move to sit up and you find Lucifer’s gentle hold on your hips as he helps you move. Once your back leans against the headboard does he remove his hands. The two demons shift slightly so they are both comfortably facing you before Lucifer speaks again. “Way before the student exchange program, Diavolo and I have been in a relationship like the one you and I have been in the past few months.”

“Though in ours, Lucifer is the submissive and he has to listen to my orders.” Diavolo adds and Lucifer nods in confirmation.

“Yes, and that factor is what has led to our current situation. You see MC, as much as I enjoy being submissive for Diavolo I do have a dominant nature. And over the years of Diavolo and I’s relationship this need to dominate has put a strain on both of us.” Lucifer explains.

“We even tried having Lucifer dominate me, but it just ended up making both of us feel out of place and even more frustrated.” 

“After that we realized that we may need to bring someone else into the relationship that would be able to satisfy my need to be dominant.” Lucifer finishes for Diavolo and you give a nod. 

“And that's where I come in.” You confirm and the demons nod. 

“We of course hadn’t planned for it to be a human, let alone one from the exchange program. But when you confessed to me I realized there would be no one more perfect than you.” Lucifer admits making that damned blush come back to your cheeks. “And I didn’t tell you beforehand about Diavolo and I because I wanted to make sure you could handle a relationship like this without feeling pressured to and that we could trust you.”

“And you’ve proven both.” The demon Prince says, sending you an affectionate smile you’ve never seen directed at you before. 

“Exactly, and because of that we can now ask you.”

“Ask me what?” You urge on feeling nerves beginning to flutter in your stomach. Lucifer and Diavolo gaze at each other for a moment before they turn to look at you with mirrored smiles. 

“MC, will you be ours?” Lucifer asks and your eyes widen in surprise. You open your mouth to respond but they fall out of your head and you’re left completely speechless. The demons chuckle softly at your gaping expression, though Lucifer’s face falls serious. 

“Before you decide, I just want to say it’s okay to say no. If you do, we will still have our relationship but I will still be with Diavolo as well.” Lucifer informs you and it makes your mouth finally fall shut again. 

“Also I would like to put out there that I know you and I haven’t got a connection like you do with Lucifer. But if you say yes I promise you that I will adore and love you just as much as I do Lucifer. You will both be equal to me in every sense.” Diavolo chimes in and you can’t help but let a smile curve up. The words the two demons spoke honestly were things you needed to hear, which made your choice even easier. Taking in a deep breath you glance up at the two demons, a look of determination crossing your features. 

“Yes, I will be both of yours.” You tell them, affection slipping into your words. Both the demons’ eyes widen and now they’re the ones gaping at you in shock. It makes a chuckle escape you as you grin at the stunned demons. Though once the shock begins to simmer down a huge grin breaks out across Diavolo’s face and a pleased smile forms on Lucifer’s. You then catch them both by surprise again by launching yourself at the two. They catch you with a grunt and a giggle escapes your lips as you are wrapped up in their arms. You lay across both their laps, your legs over Diavolos and your back being supported by Lucifer's arms. 

“So much energy for someone who just got fucked by two demons.” Lucifer states with a click of his tongue. 

“You should know by now Lucifer that I always need more than one round to tire me out.” You say smirking up at the firstborn making him narrow his eyes at your challenge. Though your attention is ripped away from Lucifer’s gaze as you feel large hands running up your thighs, pushing the material of your robe up. Diavolo comes into view and you can feel a shift of dynamic throughout the room as your eyes meet his. His golden eyes almost seem to glow as his pupils narrow into slits. 

“I’m glad to hear that MC, because I believe Lucifer needs to make up for lost time.” Diavolo purrs, his tongue escaping to run over his lips like a starved animal. You glance back up at Lucifer and see the demon has captured his bottom lip between his teeth. You can feel the sexual tension between the two demons and it’s on the brink of tipping over the edge. Diavolo leans forward heading towards Lucifer’s flawless neck, but pauses as he speaks again. “Why don’t you explain to MC why I haven’t been able to touch you for months.” 

Once those words leave the Prince’s mouth he latches onto Lucifer’s neck with vigor. A gasp of surprise leaves Lucifer’s lips at the assault, making the hands pressed against your back tremble. The demon opens his mouth to comply with Diavolo's command but all that leaves is a shaky breath. But the sudden press of Diavolo’s sharp teeth against his neck has words tumbling from the firstborn. 

“W-While training you I needed to focus on how to be a dom I could take pride in. In the beginning I did mostly copy Dia-” Lucifer cuts himself off with a small cry of pain as the Prince bit the other’s neck. “ _ Lord Diavolo’s _ methods to get a feel of being dominant and then shaped it into something I could call my own. But I felt that shifting between being dominant to you and submissive for Lord Diavolo would be overwhelming while I was still learning myself. So I came to an agreement with Lord Diavolo that we would not be intimate until after your training was finished.” Lucifer finishes his explanation, a sigh leaving his lips as Diavolo finally unattached himself from the firstborn’s neck.

“And you can imagine how pent up I am and how thin my patience is running.” There’s a hint of a growl in the demon Prince’s words that leaves both Lucifer and you shivering in anticipation. “So is there anything else we need to get out of the way before I ravish you?” This makes Lucifer swallow deeply, that golden gaze observing the action.

“Just one more thing, my lord.” Replies Lucifer and Diavolo gives a nod telling him to get on with it. Lucifer looks down at you and that serious look takes hold of his features again. “I wanted to warn you MC that Lord Diavolo and I will be rather rough with each other and that you don’t need to be frightened by it. As demons that rough nature is normal for us so don’t worry yourself. And also don’t be afraid that we would treat you that way unless you gave explicit consent to it. Even then we would still be gentle.” Lucifer explains to you, his red gaze never leaving yours. Your eyes flicker over to Diavolo and his expression is just as serious as he nods in agreement to Lucifer’s words. You look back at Lucifer and you give him a nod, but his deep frown makes you remember Lucifer’s rule on verbal replies. 

“I understand.” You tell both the demons and Lucifer gives an approving smile. The firstborn then leans down and presses a quick kiss to your lips before you feel yourself being moved. Diavolo has scooped you up princess style and moves you back to your earlier position at the headboard. The demon places you down gently and he meets your confused gaze. The expression Lord Diavolo holds is one that mirrors the one before he wrecked you. 

“Now MC, I want you to sit here and watch as I put your dom in his place. Can you do that for me?” Diavolo’s command is laced in a sultry purr that has the hairs on your body standing.

“Yes, sir.” You reply breathlessly and the demon smirks. 

“Now,” Diavolo begins raising his voice slightly so that it caught Lucifer’s ears. “When I turn around I want to be met with a delicious sight.” The prince finishes glancing to the side but not turning to face the other demon. You shift slightly in an attempt to catch a glimpse of Lucifer but at the same time those golden eyes met yours. The authority in the Prince’s eyes told you that if dared to break the contact you’d be receiving punishment. So even when you felt a shift of weight on the bed, heard the ruffling of fabric, and the buzz of magic surrounding you, your eyes never left Diavolo’s. Though once there was nothing left but silence did a smirk curve into the demon Prince’s lips and did that connection between the two of you break. Diavolo finally turned around and you were able to catch a glimpse of Lucifer. Your eyes are blown wide and a whisper of a gasp falls from your lips because of the sight in front of you.

Lucifer was completely bare, horns crowning his head, and his wings folded behind him. The Avatar of Pride was no longer on the bed’s cushioned surface but was  _ kneeling _ on the ground, hands locked behind his back just like how he had taught you. His posture was straight and his chest puffed out like the peacock he is, but his eyes were downcast, waiting for permission to be lifted. Even when Lucifer is the one to submit his pride still shines bright and you find that truly beautiful.

A pleased croon vibrates from Lord Diavolo’s chest as his eyes trail along the other demon. The praise makes a light dusting of pink come to the demon’s cheeks but that is all. The room fills with the buzz of magic once again, the type you always feel when a demon transforms into their true form. You’re able to rip your eyes away from Lucifer as the Prince of Devildom stands up from the bed. Diavolo’s robe falls to the floor revealing the leather wings hidden underneath. The Prince is just as bare as the demon he begins to slowly circle. There’s a permanent smirk on his face as he rakes his eyes over the firstborn. 

“Oh how I have missed this sight, my morningstar~” Lord Diavolo purrs, tracing the tip of his claw up to Lucifer’s shoulder and up the side of his neck. A visible shiver runs throughout Lucifer’s body, his eyes flutter closed seemingly overwhelmed. Though they open back up once Diavolo’s clawed fingers curl around the other’s throat, grip becoming tight. Suddenly, Lucifer’s chin is jerked up so that he faces the Prince who looms over him from behind. But to your surprise, Lucifer’s eyes continue to stay downcast despite how easily he could have looked at the other in the moment of surprise. Diavolo grins in approval, tilting his head slightly as he studied the demon’s features. He visibly squeezes Lucifer’s throat that is still constricting against his fingers making Lucifer gasp breathlessly. 

“Look at me Lucifer.” Diavolo finally commands and those ruby eyes instantly shift up to meet gold. You feel yourself tensing at thick tension that explodes throughout the bedroom. Unconsciously, you grip the front of your robe as you watched the two demons gaze at each other. While you had become familiar with both Lucifer and Diavolo’s demonic essence, their essences mixing together was something that left you breathless. Yet despite how intense it all was, you felt a warmth ignite between your legs. “I’ve missed you.” Diavolo says, finally breaking the silence. 

“I’ve missed you too, my lord.” Lucifer speaks for the first time since this all began. Diavolo leans down pulling Lucifer closer by his throat before capturing the demon’s lips with his. Though there’s no gentleness within the kiss as it causes both demons to growl, teeth knocking against each other, tongues fighting in a war. You jump in surprise at the menacing growl Diavolo releases as he fights the other’s tongue, his fingers gripping even harder on Lucifer’s throat. Though the battle for dominance seizes once a pained hiss leaves Lucifer’s lips when Diavolo pulls away with the firstborn’s lip captured between his sharp canines. 

The demon Prince finally releases Lucifer’s throat, causing him to cough as he slumps forward breathing heavily. When he lifts his head back up, there's a trail of blood leading from his lip down to his chin. Though Lucifer doesn’t get a moment to rest as Diavolo’s fingers dive into strands of midnight hair and yank up. Lucifer stumbles slightly to his feet because of the pain and the numbness from kneeling for so long. Despite the bleeding lip and the harsh treatment of his scalp, Lucifer was rock hard. The sight alone made your tongue dart out to lick your lips in desire. Behind him, Diavolo was in no better state as his cock curved up proudly. The Prince pulled Lucifer slightly back by his hair so that grinning mouth was by his ear. 

“Go lie on the bed on your back, your head at the very edge.” Lord Diavolo ordered the demon before releasing those ink colored strands. 

“Yes, sir.” Replied Lucifer as he walked towards the bed, crawling onto it. His gaze met yours for a moment and it made your face flush with color. The blissed out expression Lucifer had made you wonder if that is what he saw when fucking you. Eventually, your eye contact is broken as he flips over and lies on his back, his head almost hanging off the edge. His hands lie by his sides, fingers curling into the duvet as he waits for his next command. Diavolo walks around to the other side of the bed to come and stand in front of Lucifer’s head. The demon Prince’s hands come down to caress the sides of Lucifer’s face, a thumb outlining his plump lips. 

“Open.” The moment the words are spoken, Lucifer’s mouth falls open. A grin is once again present on Diavolo’s lips as he gazes down at the other demon. “My morningstar, still so obedient despite our time apart.” The Prince praises as he removes one of his hands from Lucifer’s cheek to wrap around his throbbing cock. He brings the tip up to Lucifer’s inviting mouth, tracing the outer ring of the demon’s lips. You watch intensely, noticing the wet shimmer of precum left behind from Diavolo’s teasing. Lucifer’s slightly curled hands turn into fists as he tries to wait patiently to have his prize. 

Though neither Lucifer or you were prepared for Lord Diavolo to thrust right into the demon’s mouth all the way to the hilt. Lucifer gags instantly around the demon’s cock and a gasp leaves your lips. Diavolo releases a low moan at the pleasure and wastes no time pulling back and thrusting right back into the warmth of Lucifer’s mouth. And like a well trained submissive, the firstborn just takes it with no complaint other than the uncontrollable choking and gagging. Once the Prince finds a rhythm he’s happy with, his eyes slide over to you. 

Throughout everything you obeyed Diavolo’s command and stayed where you were left and just watched. Though while doing so you found yourself pressing your legs together and lying your arm across your lap so that the fabric of the robe brushed against your folds. God you were so wet you didn’t know how much longer you’d survive without being touched. You meet those golden iris with your own pleading ones.

“Come here, MC.” Diavolo beckons you over with the curl of his finger and you feel excitement shoot throughout your body. You’re quick to move, crawling over to the two demons. Once you're within range, Diavolo takes hold of your arm and gently guides you to straddle Lucifer’s chest so that you face him. Now perched on your knees above Lucifer you wait for the Prince’s next command. The demon still continued to fuck Lucifer’s throat roughly as he examined you closely. Diavolo brings his hands up to the tie holding your robe together and unfastens it. Those hands then travel up to your shoulders and push the fabric down your arms leaving you completely exposed. Your robe is discarded to the floor and soon those black, clawed hands were on your waist, jerking you forward into a hard chest. 

The moment you look up at the demon Prince, your lips are captured by his and a tongue is being shoved down your throat. A whimper leaves your throat as you push your own tongue into the mix making Diavolo hum in approval. The Prince lets out various groans and moans against your lips as he continues to be pleasured by Lucifer’s mouth. Your hands are grabbed and guided to lay on the demon’s chest meaning you had permission to touch. Instantly, your hands are mapping out the chest before you, brushing over hard nipples that cause low growls to vibrate against your touch. Eventually, you move your hands up to the sides of the demon's face as your lips continue being assaulted. Diavolo’s hands return to your waist but travel to your back and down to grab at the globes of your ass. You gasp against that ravenous mouth as you are suddenly reminded that the sapphire jewel still resides there. Diavolo chuckles at this and presses a finger against the jewel making you whine. Your fingers move up and curl into red strands as you feel a tug on the plug. 

Finally, Diavolo pulls away from your lips leaving a trail of salvia behind to keep you connected. You’re panting, cheeks a pretty pink as you gazed at the demon feeling completely blissed out from the make out session. One hand leaves your ass and Diavolo reaches forward to pick up Lucifer’s arm by his wrist. Of course, those sharp, red claws are curled up into a tight fist. 

“Relax.” Diavolo orders and the hand unfurls and becomes limp. For a short moment the Prince stops thrusting, his cock resting halfway in Lucifer’s mouth. “Retract your claws.” He orders next and you watch as those red claws become shorter and dull within seconds. And next thing you know, Lucifer’s fingers are being shoved into your mouth. The next command that leaves Diavolo’s mouth is directed at you. 

“Suck.” 

And you obey immediately, your tongue darts to lather the fingers in your mouth with saliva. You release your hold on Diavolo to instead grasp onto Lucifer’s wrist as you greedily begin to suck on his digits. The Prince hums his approval releasing the other demon’s arm and begins thrusting back into that warm mouth. Though you notice the pace isn’t nearly as rough anymore, the thrusts are more drawn out. You close your eyes for a moment as you focus on sucking on Lucifer’s fingers. Quickly you find that to be a mistake as a jolt of pleasure from a tongue on your nipple causes you to nip the digits in your mouth. A groan comes from underneath you and you’re sure the vibrations of it is what caused Diavolo to moan against your breast. 

Your eyes snap back open to find a head of red hair blocking your view as the Prince continues to roll your left nipple with his tongue. His other hand comes up to pinch the other making you let out a muffled cry. The attention alone causes wetness to further form between your folds that you’re sure drips down onto Lucifer’s chest. Though Diavolo does pull away for a moment to give Lucifer an order. 

“Prepare yourself for my cock.”

“Y-Yes, sir.” Lucifer replies breathlessly and that’s when you realize Diavolo must have finished his abuse on the demon’s throat. You let go of Lucifer’s wrist and those long digits slip out glistening in saliva. You don’t get the chance to watch Lucifer as the Prince’s mouth latches onto your other nipple making you moan. Your hands are quick to return back to his hair as you groan in pleasure of having your breasts played with. Soon you’re not the only one letting out sounds of pleasure as you assume Lucifer has begun to finger himself open. Unfortunately, the bits of pleasure you are receiving stops and a voice is whispering in your ear. 

“Give him the same pleasure I just gave you.” Diavolo’s breath tickles your ear making the hairs on your body rise. 

“Yes, sir.” You whisper back and you can feel him grin against your ear. 

“Good boy.” The words are said in a purr and it causes your cunt to drip even more. You shuffle backwards on your knees and glance down to see what state Lucifer was in. The demon was of course still laid out on his back but his head was tilted so that it was more on the mattress. A flush covered his cheeks, neck, and all the way down to his chest. He gazed at you with watery half lidded eyes, pants leaving his swollen lips. Underneath you the demon’s arm was stretched forward moving in a rhythmic motion that you assumed was from him preparing himself. You wish you could turn around to watch but you had an order to obey. 

Leaning down, you place your hands on the bed trapping Lucifer between them. Your eyes never leave his as he watches you, curious as to what you’re about to do. Once you’re hovering over his right nipple you open your mouth making those red irises widen. You waste no time latching onto the hardened nipple, swirling your tongue around the rosy bud. The cry that leaves Lucifer’s throat surprises you as you’ve never heard such a sound from him before. You bring up your left hand and begin to roll the other nub between your thumb and pointer finger. The action causes Lucifer to thrust his hips up making you moan as his cock brushed against your walls. No wonder you hadn’t been allowed to play with the demon’s nipples before, he knew how much of a mess it made him.

When you move your mouth to the other nipple and bring up your hand to play with the abandoned one, warmth presses against your clit. A moan rips through your vocal cords as you feel a finger begin to move in a steady motion against the sensitive bud. As the finger begins rubbing faster you can one longer focus on Lucifer’s nipples. Eventually you just slump forward so that your chest to chest to the demon. Your face is pressed against Lucifer’s shoulder as you squirm in the pleasure the demon Prince is blessing you with. Glancing to your left, you find Diavolo sitting on the bed looking rather smug as he pleasured you. When you investigate further you noticed that Lucifer’s fingers were gripping onto the duvet and that Diavolo had filled Lucifer with his own. Suddenly Lucifer let out an impatient whine. 

“P-Please, Lord Diavolo!” The Avatar of Pride pleaded, making you wonder how many more times Lucifer was going to surprise you. Diavolo let out a pleased hum and removed his hands from both of you. 

“That’s my morningstar. I’m impressed it took you that long to beg for me, must mean I need to remind you who you belong to.” You hear a quiet whimper from Lucifer’s throat at those words. Both of you are heaving against each other as you try to prepare yourselves for what’s to come next. “Now Lucifer, I want you to take MC missionary style.” 

The moment those words fell from the Prince’s lips it's like a switch was flipped. A growl rumbled in Lucifer’s chest and you were flipped over to lie on your back with a demon towering over you. Lucifer’s wings were flared out above you as he manhandled you into position by maneuvering your hips around. The firstborn surged forward capturing your lips with hunger filled passion. You groan into the kiss, circling your arms around the other’s shoulders as you kissed back. Lucifer’s hands trail down from your hips the grope the globes of your ass, spreading them. His lips leave yours and begin to travel down to your jaw and neck. You tilt your head to the side so that he has more access which he greedily takes that moment to suck a mark into your neck. And then you feel a tugging on the plug still between your cheeks. You gasp and soon moan as the plug is pulled free from your hole. Instantly, you feel Diavolo’s cum begin to seep out. It’s not long before you feel the head of Lucifer’s cock pressing against your folds. 

Lucifer lifts his head up to give you that signature gentle kiss to your lips that he does every time before fucking you. When you asked him about it he explained it was his way of reminding you that no matter how rough he gets he’ll never do anything that will be harmful. Ever since then the kiss always makes you smile and a sense of calm to travel throughout your body. You return the kiss with a quick peck of your own and that’s the last peaceful moment you get for a while as Lucifer presses his cock into you. You throw your head back into the duvet with a loud moan piercing the room. Lucifer groans against your ear in pleasure as his hips meet your ass. And it’s not long before the demon begins to create a rhythm of thrusting that has your toes curling. He’s gripping onto your thighs to keep them opened wide as he fucks you into oblivion. So many incoherent noises leave your mouth as you simply can’t keep up the pleasure you’re feeling. Your nails are digging into the demon’s back, most likely leaving red trails in their wake. You glance to the side during your throws of passion and find Diavolo moving behind Lucifer. He catches your gaze and gives you a devilish grin before a singular word booms through the room. 

“Stop.”

The command has Lucifer falling forward, catching himself with his hands. His hips froze mid thrust causing you to whine softly. Though you quickly notice how much the demon above you is trembling and the way his lip was lifted in a snarl. The sound of ripping fabric has your head turning to the side to find that Lucifer has shredded the duvet with his claws. But it's the menacing growl that Lucifer releases that has your attention snapping back to what’s in front of you. Suddenly, he is yanked backwards by the hands that curled around his horns. Lucifer is forced back to balance on his knees and is met with a glaring Diavolo over his shoulder. Those golden daggers seem to be enough to snap Lucifer out of it as he slumps instantly into Diavolo’s hold. Lucifer looks over his shoulder and meets the other demon’s eyes with a look of guilt. 

“I apologize for my behavior, Lord Diavolo.” The apology makes Diavolo’s glare soften in an instant. 

“Don’t let it happen again.”

“Yes, sir.” Diavolo then releases Lucifer’s horns and the demon falls forward again to hover over you. The motion causes the firstborn to slip further into your cunt making a moan slip from your lips.

“Now we are going to fulfill my desire for you to be in the middle, my morningstar. MC you have permission to cum whenever you want, but Lucifer as punishment for your behavior you can’t cum until I do.” Diavolo’s words have Lucifer swallowing deeply. “Understood?”

“Yes, sir.” Lucifer and you reply at the same time. 

“Good.” And that’s all the warning Lucifer gets before Diavolo thrusts into the demon. He cries out almost collapsing on top of you but is quick to catch himself with his forearms. The force of the thrust is enough to cause Lucifer to enter you all the way to the hilt. The Prince starts immediately with a harsh pace that causes Lucifer’s own hips to move back and forth. Diavolo is practically fucking you both with his powerful thrusts. Eventually, Lucifer is able to compose himself enough to begin fucking you on his own again, which leaves you both a moaning mess. This continues on for a while, just three bodies moving against each other and sounds of pleasure surrounding the room. 

Suddenly, Lucifer angles his hips differently and suddenly you’re seeing stars as he hammers into your g-spot. A cry is ripped from your throat and your back arches off the bed in pleasure. 

“There! There!” You plead with tears now rimming your eyes as Lucifer listens to your cries. The sensation of your g-spot repeatedly being hit causes your orgasm to begin building up quicker than expected. Though you’re reminded of Diavolo’s permission and don’t put in any effort in trying to hold it back. So after a few more thrusts into that wonderful bundle of nerves, you're screaming. You cum around Lucifer’s cock, drowning it in your wetness. You go limp on the bed and Lucifer slips out of your core. A whimper escapes you from the loss as you lie there trying to catch your breath. When you’re finally able to collect yourself, you turn your attention to the demon above you. 

Your eyes go wide as you meet those red ones you love so much. Lucifer is being harshly fucked by the demon Prince which causes sobs to wrack through the firstborn. You can tell that the demon is struggling to hold back his orgasm as each thrust into his body causes tears to trail down his cheeks. Instantly, you cup his face and bring him closer to your body. The demon grips onto you in such desperation that it brings back memories of when you were learning how to control your own orgasms.

“Shh, Lucifer. You can do this.” You say in a hushed whisper as you press your forehead against Lucifer’s. The diamond there digs into your skin uncomfortably but you ignore it in favor of helping the demon through this. Lucifer closes his eyes in concentration, his cries continuing to echo throughout the room. You glance at Diavolo who is watching the two of you with a genuine smile that contradicts his rough thrusts. Though when his face scrunches up with pleasure, you know that the Prince doesn’t have much longer to go. So you turn back to gaze at Lucifer, stroking the tears from his cheeks as you whisper encouraging words. “Not much longer Lucifer, just hold on for a little longer.” 

And as those words leave your lips Diavolo gives one last deep thrust before he cums inside the other demon with a deep growl. Lucifer’s mouth opens in a silent scream as he finally lets himself go, pearly white cum splattering all over your torso. The two demons pant loudly above you, Lucifer’s more labored. Diavolo lets out a groan as he pulls out causing the other demon to respond with a whimper. Next thing you know, Lucifer collapses on top of you in exhaustion. You grunt slightly at the impact but don’t protest and instead wrap your arms around the demon, holding him tightly. He holds onto you just as tightly as his breaths slowly go back to normal. Lucifer’s head ends up tucked underneath your chin allowing the pleasant scent of his shampoo to infiltrate your senses. You press a gentle kiss to the top of his head and he lets out a quiet hum, holding you tighter. 

Glancing up, you see Diavolo hovering back over Lucifer leaning his head down to trail soft kisses along the demon’s spine. It makes those midnight wings shutter at every delicate kiss. Once again it feels like a switch has been flipped and Diavolo carries nothing but gentleness in his touches. Eventually, the Prince makes his way up to Lucifer’s shoulder blades which he of course kisses as well.

“How are you feeling, my morningstar?” The demon Prince asks softly kissing the same place you had on Lucifer’s head. 

“Like I got my brains fucked out of my head.” Is Lucifer’s grumpy reply and it leaves Diavolo and you chuckling. 

“What else?” There’s a bit more sternness to his soft words, like he knows Lucifer is avoiding something. The sigh Lucifer lets out leaves you to believe there is some truth in that. 

“A bit...overwhelmed.” The firstborn mumbles and the Prince hums kissing the other demon’s head again. 

“I figured as much, considering I can’t remember how many decades it has been since I have seen you struggle. But I expected this would happen since you had gotten comfortable in being in control.” Diavolo expresses before his gaze turns to you. “What about you MC, how are you feeling?” The question has Lucifer jerking up to look at you as if he had completely forgotten you were there.

“M-MC are you okay? I apologize for not starting your aftercare right away-”

“Shh, Lucifer. Calm down, you weren’t the dominant during the scene.” You say cupping the demon’s face. 

“But-”

“She’s right morningstar, right now you’re receiving the aftercare not giving it. I’m capable of taking care of you both.” You nod at the Prince’s words. 

“You need it more than I do right now.” You add and Lucifer sighs and slumps back on your body. “And to answer your question, yes I’m okay. I feel tired but absolutely wonderful.” That seems to finally relax Lucifer completely, a tired smile coming to his still swollen lips. 

“I’ll be right back, you two.” Diavolo says giving both Lucifer and you gentle kisses to your heads before he moves off the bed, heading in the direction of the bathroom. You look down at the demon draped over you who has a deeper frown than usual. And you can tell in the way his eyebrows furrow that he’s in deep thought about something. 

“What’s on your mind, Luci?” 

“It’s nothing…” He trails off and you give him a look that says you don’t believe him at all. It makes him sigh in defeat as he sits up slightly so that he can face you. “I’m just a bit anxious of how you feel about my submissive side.” Lucifer admits glancing away for a moment.  _ Ah, so that’s what this is about. _ You think to yourself as you caress the demon’s face and turn it so he’ll look at you again. 

“Lucifer, I thought you being submissive was sexy as hell.” You state bluntly causing the demon to darken into a shade of pink.

“You did?”

“Of course, I love every side of you.” You admit shamelessly with a grin. For a moment Lucifer is stunned by your words but eventually a smile makes its way to his lips. 

“I’m glad.” He whispers and you can’t help but lean forward and peck his lips softly. 

“Alright I need you to roll over morningstar so that I can clean you both up.” Diavolo chimes in as he returns to bed with a wet cloth in hand. Both Lucifer and you groan as the demon moves to lie next to you, grimacing at the sticky cum smeared between you. Lucifer interlocks his fingers with yours as the demon Prince gets to work cleaning the cum off your sweaty bodies. Diavolo works quickly and before you know it you're resting your head on Lucifer’s chest. The demon Prince joins you both soon by coming to lie behind you so that the firstborn can bury his face into the demon’s chest. Once you’re all comfortable and settled Diavolo speaks up. 

“I know what our next project is.” He states and you can tell he’s grinning without turning to look at him. 

“And what would that be?” Lucifer mummers pulling you slightly closer to his body.

“Revisiting your training, my morningstar.” You can feel Lucifer shifting to presumably look up at the Prince in confusion. 

“Why?”

“Well it’s obvious you’ve become a bit rusty as a submissive, especially since you misbehaved and tried to take control when I commanded you to stop. Since you’ve had the time to establish your dominant side we need to find the balance between the two. I don’t expect you to return to the same submissive I’ve come to know, you’ll definitely be harder to force into submission. But I must admit, I find that rather exciting.” Diavolo explains, adding a purr to the last sentence. A shiver racks Lucifer’s body and you know he’s not opposed to the idea.

“If you wish to Lord Diavolo, I have no complaints.” 

“Excellent, what about you MC?” Diavolo asks and you can feel both the demons’ eyes on you. You glance up at the two demons you call yours and give them a smile. 

“I’m in.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a chance I may write more for this series if I have any more ideas in the future, so make sure to bookmark the series! If you have an ideas yourself of what you'd like to see please leave them in the comments! 
> 
> Thank you for reading, and please leave some feedback it's very appreciated!  
> Instagrams: (cosplay) wolfish.160 & (art) wolfish.draws


	2. Male MC Version

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to Final Exam
> 
> You learn the truth about Lucifer and Diavolo's relationship and what that means for you.
> 
> AKA: Lucifer in the middle
> 
> Each chapter is a different version of the same events. One chapter will have a male main character and the other will have a female main character. Both versions are completely the same just have different body parts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the sequel! It's 7,000+ words long and contains some actual plot! (though of course there's more porn than plot XD) Enjoy!
> 
> Remember this is the male main character version, please go to the previous chapter for the male version.

“Lord Diavolo-” Lucifer’s plea flows through your eardrums pulling you from your sleep induced consciousness. 

“Shh...you don’t want to wake him up, now do you?” Is the demon Prince’s reply with the sound of ruffling fabric. 

“But…” The firstborn breathed out, his breath tickling your face. You try your best to keep the relaxed posture of sleep as you listen to the two demons conversing. 

“Why do you refuse me Lucifer? I haven’t been able to touch you for months, I thought this test was the end of that torture.” Diavolo complains and you couldn’t help but picture the Prince pouting. You wonder if the months he talks about were the months you trained with Lucifer. 

“It is my Lord, but I have yet to explain everything to MC. I feared them knowing beforehand would cause them to doubt their abilities, so I withheld the information for afterwards.” You have to concentrate to not let a smile curve on your lips at Lucifer’s words. It would seem your suspicion was correct, and it makes you realize Lucifer knows you more than you thought. Diavolo hums and you feel a shift of weight on the bed you were lying on.

“Fine, but I don’t know how much longer I can wait. It’s been so long since I’ve been buried inside you.” The Prince purrs to Lucifer and despite how hard you tried to ward it off, your cheeks began to warm. 

“I don’t believe it’ll be much longer.” Lucifer replies with obvious amusement in his voice. It is when you feel two gazes trained on you that you realize your cover has been blown. You slowly peek your eyes open to find the two most attractive demons in Devildom staring down at you. Your eyes widen at the sight of their amused expression and your cheeks become redder in embarrassment at having been caught faking sleep. Lucifer tilts his head slightly as he reaches forward and caresses your cheek affectionately. “You know it's rude to eavesdrop?”

“Then don’t talk within an eavesdropping radius.” You retort giving a smug smile as Lucifer narrows his eyes playfully at you. Diavolo lets out a laugh from behind Lucifer, giving you an amused grin you’ve become familiar with during your time in Devildom. You always enjoyed the moments after the sex as much as you did the sex. Lucifer never skipped the aftercare, always there to remind you that you are important and loved by the demon. Whether it be through his comforting words or affectionate touches, he always made sure you were a hundred percent okay afterwards. 

“How are you feeling?” Lucifer asks as he leans forward, bringing his hand up to caress the left side of your cheek. You let out a thoughtful hum as you move to lie on your back to test out how sore your muscles are. Stretching out your limbs you let out a groan as you feel the familiar soreness sex with Lucifer always brought. Though it was a soreness you loved and knew that if you didn’t feel thoroughly wrecked afterwards then it wasn’t a good session. But you did notice that your backside had a harsher tinge of pain than usual.

“My ass is more sore than usual but other than that I feel fucking fantastic.” You tell the firstborn giving him a lazy smile. Lucifer gives you a satisfied smirk as he brushes some of your hair out of your face. 

“Glad to hear. You did well, my love.” He tells you and you can feel the blush returning to your cheeks. Cheeky demon knew how much you loved to be praised by him. 

“Yes, you did amazing MC.” Diavolo chimes in as he pops up from behind Lucifer’s shoulder, leaning in to get a closer look at you. Now being praised by both demons has you tugging up the duvet to cover the bottom half of your face so that only your eyes are peeking out. Both demons become amused by this, Lucifer smirking and Diavolo chuckling. Though you watch as the demon Prince’s eyes shift to the demon beside him and a smirk curls amongst his sinful lips. 

“You deserve some praise too Lucifer, you trained MC magnificently well.” Diavolo purred making Lucifer tense slightly as a very faint redness came to his cheeks. It made the other demon grin as he leaned in and gave the Avatar of Pride a kiss to his pale neck. You felt your eyes go wide at the sight, shocked to see Lucifer so flustered. Logically, you should probably feel jealous that another demon was all over the demon you loved but you weren’t. In all honesty, the more than professional relationship between the two doesn’t surprise you all that much. You’re just curious as to what this means for Lucifer and you. 

“What’s going to happen now?” You can’t help but ask the two demons whose attention quickly snaps back over to you. 

“Well first why don’t I explain everything.” Lucifer offers with a comforting smile and you nod. You move to sit up and you find Lucifer’s gentle hold on your hips as he helps you move. Once your back leans against the headboard does he remove his hands. The two demons shift slightly so they are both comfortably facing you before Lucifer speaks again. “Way before the student exchange program, Diavolo and I have been in a relationship like the one you and I have been in the past few months.”

“Though in ours, Lucifer is the submissive and he has to listen to my orders.” Diavolo adds and Lucifer nods in confirmation.

“Yes, and that factor is what has led to our current situation. You see MC, as much as I enjoy being submissive for Diavolo I do have a dominant nature. And over the years of Diavolo and I’s relationship this need to dominate has put a strain on both of us.” Lucifer explains.

“We even tried having Lucifer dominate me, but it just ended up making both of us feel out of place and even more frustrated.” 

“After that we realized that we may need to bring someone else into the relationship that would be able to satisfy my need to be dominant.” Lucifer finishes for Diavolo and you give a nod. 

“And that's where I come in.” You confirm and the demons nod. 

“We of course hadn’t planned for it to be a human, let alone one from the exchange program. But when you confessed to me I realized there would be no one more perfect than you.” Lucifer admits making that damned blush come back to your cheeks. “And I didn’t tell you beforehand about Diavolo and I because I wanted to make sure you could handle a relationship like this without feeling pressured to and that we could trust you.”

“And you’ve proven both.” The demon Prince says, sending you an affectionate smile you’ve never seen directed at you before. 

“Exactly, and because of that we can now ask you.”

“Ask me what?” You urge on feeling nerves beginning to flutter in your stomach. Lucifer and Diavolo gaze at each other for a moment before they turn to look at you with mirrored smiles. 

“MC, will you be ours?” Lucifer asks and your eyes widen in surprise. You open your mouth to respond but they fall out of your head and you’re left completely speechless. The demons chuckle softly at your gaping expression, though Lucifer’s face falls serious. 

“Before you decide, I just want to say it’s okay to say no. If you do, we will still have our relationship but I will still be with Diavolo as well.” Lucifer informs you and it makes your mouth finally fall shut again. 

“Also I would like to put out there that I know you and I haven’t got a connection like you do with Lucifer. But if you say yes I promise you that I will adore and love you just as much as I do Lucifer. You will both be equal to me in every sense.” Diavolo chimes in and you can’t help but let a smile curve up. The words the two demons spoke honestly were things you needed to hear, which made your choice even easier. Taking in a deep breath you glance up at the two demons, a look of determination crossing your features. 

“Yes, I will be both of yours.” You tell them, affection slipping into your words. Both the demons’ eyes widen and now they’re the ones gaping at you in shock. It makes a chuckle escape you as you grin at the stunned demons. Though once the shock begins to simmer down a huge grin breaks out across Diavolo’s face and a pleased smile forms on Lucifer’s. You then catch them both by surprise again by launching yourself at the two. They catch you with a grunt and a giggle escapes your lips as you are wrapped up in their arms. You lay across both their laps, your legs over Diavolos and your back being supported by Lucifer's arms. 

“So much energy for someone who just got fucked by two demons.” Lucifer states with a click of his tongue. 

“You should know by now Lucifer that I always need more than one round to tire me out.” You say smirking up at the firstborn making him narrow his eyes at your challenge. Though your attention is ripped away from Lucifer’s gaze as you feel large hands running up your thighs, pushing the material of your robe up. Diavolo comes into view and you can feel a shift of dynamic throughout the room as your eyes meet his. His golden eyes almost seem to glow as his pupils narrow into slits. 

“I’m glad to hear that MC, because I believe Lucifer needs to make up for lost time.” Diavolo purrs, his tongue escaping to run over his lips like a starved animal. You glance back up at Lucifer and see the demon has captured his bottom lip between his teeth. You can feel the sexual tension between the two demons and it’s on the brink of tipping over the edge. Diavolo leans forward heading towards Lucifer’s flawless neck, but pauses as he speaks again. “Why don’t you explain to MC why I haven’t been able to touch you for months.” 

Once those words leave the Prince’s mouth he latches onto Lucifer’s neck with vigor. A gasp of surprise leaves Lucifer’s lips at the assault, making the hands pressed against your back tremble. The demon opens his mouth to comply with Diavolo's command but all that leaves is a shaky breath. But the sudden press of Diavolo’s sharp teeth against his neck has words tumbling from the firstborn. 

“W-While training you I needed to focus on how to be a dom I could take pride in. In the beginning I did mostly copy Dia-” Lucifer cuts himself off with a small cry of pain as the Prince bit the other’s neck. “ _ Lord Diavolo’s _ methods to get a feel of being dominant and then shaped it into something I could call my own. But I felt that shifting between being dominant to you and submissive for Lord Diavolo would be overwhelming while I was still learning myself. So I came to an agreement with Lord Diavolo that we would not be intimate until after your training was finished.” Lucifer finishes his explanation, a sigh leaving his lips as Diavolo finally unattached himself from the firstborn’s neck.

“And you can imagine how pent up I am and how thin my patience is running.” There’s a hint of a growl in the demon Prince’s words that leaves both Lucifer and you shivering in anticipation. “So is there anything else we need to get out of the way before I ravish you?” This makes Lucifer swallow deeply, that golden gaze observing the action.

“Just one more thing, my lord.” Replies Lucifer and Diavolo gives a nod telling him to get on with it. Lucifer looks down at you and that serious look takes hold of his features again. “I wanted to warn you MC that Lord Diavolo and I will be rather rough with each other and that you don’t need to be frightened by it. As demons that rough nature is normal for us so don’t worry yourself. And also don’t be afraid that we would treat you that way unless you gave explicit consent to it. Even then we would still be gentle.” Lucifer explains to you, his red gaze never leaving yours. Your eyes flicker over to Diavolo and his expression is just as serious as he nods in agreement to Lucifer’s words. You look back at Lucifer and you give him a nod, but his deep frown makes you remember Lucifer’s rule on verbal replies. 

“I understand.” You tell both the demons and Lucifer gives an approving smile. The firstborn then leans down and presses a quick kiss to your lips before you feel yourself being moved. Diavolo has scooped you up princess style and moves you back to your earlier position at the headboard. The demon places you down gently and he meets your confused gaze. The expression Lord Diavolo holds is one that mirrors the one before he wrecked you. 

“Now MC, I want you to sit here and watch as I put your dom in his place. Can you do that for me?” Diavolo’s command is laced in a sultry purr that has the hairs on your body standing.

“Yes, sir.” You reply breathlessly and the demon smirks. 

“Now,” Diavolo begins raising his voice slightly so that it caught Lucifer’s ears. “When I turn around I want to be met with a delicious sight.” The prince finishes glancing to the side but not turning to face the other demon. You shift slightly in an attempt to catch a glimpse of Lucifer but at the same time those golden eyes met yours. The authority in the Prince’s eyes told you that if dared to break the contact you’d be receiving punishment. So even when you felt a shift of weight on the bed, heard the ruffling of fabric, and the buzz of magic surrounding you, your eyes never left Diavolo’s. Though once there was nothing left but silence did a smirk curve into the demon Prince’s lips and did that connection between the two of you break. Diavolo finally turned around and you were able to catch a glimpse of Lucifer. Your eyes are blown wide and a whisper of a gasp falls from your lips because of the sight in front of you.

Lucifer was completely bare, horns crowning his head, and his wings folded behind him. The Avatar of Pride was no longer on the bed’s cushioned surface but was  _ kneeling _ on the ground, hands locked behind his back just like how he had taught you. His posture was straight and his chest puffed out like the peacock he is, but his eyes were downcast, waiting for permission to be lifted. Even when Lucifer is the one to submit his pride still shines bright and you find that truly beautiful.

A pleased croon vibrates from Lord Diavolo’s chest as his eyes trail along the other demon. The praise makes a light dusting of pink come to the demon’s cheeks but that is all. The room fills with the buzz of magic once again, the type you always feel when a demon transforms into their true form. You’re able to rip your eyes away from Lucifer as the Prince of Devildom stands up from the bed. Diavolo’s robe falls to the floor revealing the leather wings hidden underneath. The Prince is just as bare as the demon he begins to slowly circle. There’s a permanent smirk on his face as he rakes his eyes over the firstborn. 

“Oh how I have missed this sight, my morningstar~” Lord Diavolo purrs, tracing the tip of his claw up to Lucifer’s shoulder and up the side of his neck. A visible shiver runs throughout Lucifer’s body, his eyes flutter closed seemingly overwhelmed. Though they open back up once Diavolo’s clawed fingers curl around the other’s throat, grip becoming tight. Suddenly, Lucifer’s chin is jerked up so that he faces the Prince who looms over him from behind. But to your surprise, Lucifer’s eyes continue to stay downcast despite how easily he could have looked at the other in the moment of surprise. Diavolo grins in approval, tilting his head slightly as he studied the demon’s features. He visibly squeezes Lucifer’s throat that is still constricting against his fingers making Lucifer gasp breathlessly. 

“Look at me Lucifer.” Diavolo finally commands and those ruby eyes instantly shift up to meet gold. You feel yourself tensing at thick tension that explodes throughout the bedroom. Unconsciously, you grip the front of your robe as you watched the two demons gaze at each other. While you had become familiar with both Lucifer and Diavolo’s demonic essence, their essences mixing together was something that left you breathless. Yet despite how intense it all was, you felt your cock twitching awake against your thigh. “I’ve missed you.” Diavolo says, finally breaking the silence. 

“I’ve missed you too, my lord.” Lucifer speaks for the first time since this all began. Diavolo leans down pulling Lucifer closer by his throat before capturing the demon’s lips with his. Though there’s no gentleness within the kiss as it causes both demons to growl, teeth knocking against each other, tongues fighting in a war. You jump in surprise at the menacing growl Diavolo releases as he fights the other’s tongue, his fingers gripping even harder on Lucifer’s throat. Though the battle for dominance seizes once a pained hiss leaves Lucifer’s lips when Diavolo pulls away with the firstborn’s lip captured between his sharp canines. 

The demon Prince finally releases Lucifer’s throat, causing him to cough as he slumps forward breathing heavily. When he lifts his head back up, there's a trail of blood leading from his lip down to his chin. Though Lucifer doesn’t get a moment to rest as Diavolo’s fingers dive into strands of midnight hair and yank up. Lucifer stumbles slightly to his feet because of the pain and the numbness from kneeling for so long. Despite the bleeding lip and the harsh treatment of his scalp, Lucifer was rock hard. The sight alone made your tongue dart out to lick your lips in desire. Behind him, Diavolo was in no better state as his cock curved up proudly. The Prince pulled Lucifer slightly back by his hair so that grinning mouth was by his ear. 

“Go lie on the bed on your back, your head at the very edge.” Lord Diavolo ordered the demon before releasing those ink colored strands. 

“Yes, sir.” Replied Lucifer as he walked towards the bed, crawling onto it. His gaze met yours for a moment and it made your face flush with color. The blissed out expression Lucifer had made you wonder if that is what he saw when fucking you. Eventually, your eye contact is broken as he flips over and lies on his back, his head almost hanging off the edge. His hands lie by his sides, fingers curling into the duvet as he waits for his next command. Diavolo walks around to the other side of the bed to come and stand in front of Lucifer’s head. The demon Prince’s hands come down to caress the sides of Lucifer’s face, a thumb outlining his plump lips. 

“Open.” The moment the words are spoken, Lucifer’s mouth falls open. A grin is once again present on Diavolo’s lips as he gazes down at the other demon. “My morningstar, still so obedient despite our time apart.” The Prince praises as he removes one of his hands from Lucifer’s cheek to wrap around his throbbing cock. He brings the tip up to Lucifer’s inviting mouth, tracing the outer ring of the demon’s lips. You watch intensely, noticing the wet shimmer of precum left behind from Diavolo’s teasing. Lucifer’s slightly curled hands turn into fists as he tries to wait patiently to have his prize. 

Though neither Lucifer or you were prepared for Lord Diavolo to thrust right into the demon’s mouth all the way to the hilt. Lucifer gags instantly around the demon’s cock and a gasp leaves your lips. Diavolo releases a low moan at the pleasure and wastes no time pulling back and thrusting right back into the warmth of Lucifer’s mouth. And like a well trained submissive, the firstborn just takes it with no complaint other than the uncontrollable choking and gagging. Once the Prince finds a rhythm he’s happy with, his eyes slide over to you. 

Throughout everything you obeyed Diavolo’s command and stayed where you were left and just watched. Though while doing so you found yourself pressing your legs together and lying your arm across your lap so that the fabric of the robe brushed against your leaking cock. God you were so hard you didn’t know how much longer you’d survive without being touched. You meet those golden iris with your own pleading ones.

“Come here, MC.” Diavolo beckons you over with the curl of his finger and you feel excitement shoot throughout your body. You’re quick to move, crawling over to the two demons. Once you're within range, Diavolo takes hold of your arm and gently guides you to straddle Lucifer’s chest so that you face him. Now perched on your knees above Lucifer you wait for the Prince’s next command. The demon still continued to fuck Lucifer’s throat roughly as he examined you closely. Diavolo brings his hands up to the tie holding your robe together and unfastens it. Those hands then travel up to your shoulders and push the fabric down your arms leaving you completely exposed. Your robe is discarded to the floor and soon those black, clawed hands were on your waist, jerking you forward into a hard chest. 

The moment you look up at the demon Prince, your lips are captured by his and a tongue is being shoved down your throat. A whimper leaves your throat as you push your own tongue into the mix making Diavolo hum in approval. The Prince lets out various groans and moans against your lips as he continues to be pleasured by Lucifer’s mouth. Your hands are grabbed and guided to lay on the demon’s chest meaning you had permission to touch. Instantly, your hands are mapping out the chest before you, brushing over hard nipples that cause low growls to vibrate against your touch. Eventually, you move your hands up to the sides of the demon's face as your lips continue being assaulted. Diavolo’s hands return to your waist but travel to your back and down to grab at the globes of your ass. You gasp against that ravenous mouth as you are suddenly reminded that the sapphire jewel still resides there. Diavolo chuckles at this and presses a finger against the jewel making you whine. Your fingers move up and curl into red strands as you feel a tug on the plug. 

Finally, Diavolo pulls away from your lips leaving a trail of salvia behind to keep you connected. You’re panting, cheeks a pretty pink as you gazed at the demon feeling completely blissed out from the make out session. One hand leaves your ass and Diavolo reaches forward to pick up Lucifer’s arm by his wrist. Of course, those sharp, red claws are curled up into a tight fist. 

“Relax.” Diavolo orders and the hand unfurls and becomes limp. For a short moment the Prince stops thrusting, his cock resting halfway in Lucifer’s mouth. “Retract your claws.” He orders next and you watch as those red claws become shorter and dull within seconds. And next thing you know, Lucifer’s fingers are being shoved into your mouth. The next command that leaves Diavolo’s mouth is directed at you. 

“Suck.” 

And you obey immediately, your tongue darts to lather the fingers in your mouth with saliva. You release your hold on Diavolo to instead grasp onto Lucifer’s wrist as you greedily begin to suck on his digits. The Prince hums his approval releasing the other demon’s arm and begins thrusting back into that warm mouth. Though you notice the pace isn’t nearly as rough anymore, the thrusts are more drawn out. You close your eyes for a moment as you focus on sucking on Lucifer’s fingers. Quickly you find that to be a mistake as a jolt of pleasure from a tongue on your nipple causes you to nip the digits in your mouth. A groan comes from underneath you and you’re sure the vibrations of it is what caused Diavolo to moan against your nipple. 

Your eyes snap back open to find a head of red hair blocking your view as the Prince continues to roll your left nipple with his tongue. His other hand comes up to pinch the other making you let out a muffled cry. The attention alone causes a bead of precum to form on your cock that you’re sure drips down onto Lucifer’s chest. Though Diavolo does pull away for a moment to give Lucifer an order. 

“Prepare yourself for my cock.”

“Y-Yes, sir.” Lucifer replies breathlessly and that’s when you realize Diavolo must have finished his abuse on the demon’s throat. You let go of Lucifer’s wrist and those long digits slip out glistening in saliva. You don’t get the chance to watch Lucifer as the Prince’s mouth latches onto your other nipple making you moan. Your hands are quick to return back to his hair as you groan in pleasure of having your nipples played with. Soon you’re not the only one letting out sounds of pleasure as you assume Lucifer has begun to finger himself open. Unfortunately, the bits of pleasure you are receiving stops and a voice is whispering in your ear. 

“Give him the same pleasure I just gave you.” Diavolo’s breath tickles your ear making the hairs on your body rise. 

“Yes, sir.” You whisper back and you can feel him grin against your ear. 

“Good boy.” The words are said in a purr and it causes your cock to jolt up slightly. You shuffle backwards on your knees and glance down to see what state Lucifer was in. The demon was of course still laid out on his back but his head was tilted so that it was more on the mattress. A flush covered his cheeks, neck, and all the way down to his chest. He gazed at you with watery half lidded eyes, pants leaving his swollen lips. Underneath you the demon’s arm was stretched forward moving in a rhythmic motion that you assumed was from him preparing himself. You wish you could turn around to watch but you had an order to obey. 

Leaning down, you place your hands on the bed trapping Lucifer between them. Your eyes never leave his as he watches you, curious as to what you’re about to do. Once you’re hovering over his right nipple you open your mouth making those red irises widen. You waste no time latching onto the hardened nipple, swirling your tongue around the rosy bud. The cry that leaves Lucifer’s throat surprises you as you’ve never heard such a sound from him before. You bring up your left hand and begin to roll the other nub between your thumb and pointer finger. The action causes Lucifer to thrust his hips up making you moan as your cocks brush against one another. No wonder you hadn’t been allowed to play with the demon’s nipples before, he knew how much of a mess it made him.

When you move your mouth to the other nipple and bring up your hand to play with the abandoned one, warmth circles around your cock. A moan rips through your vocal cords as you feel a hand wrap around both you and Lucifer’s cock, pressing them together. That hand begins to pump the two cocks in a steady motion that has the two of you letting out mirrored cries of pleasure. As the hand begins pumping faster you can one longer focus on Lucifer’s nipples. Eventually you just slump forward so that your chest to chest to the demon. Your face is pressed against Lucifer’s shoulder as you both squirm in the pleasure the demon Prince is blessing you with. Glancing to your left, you find Diavolo sitting on the bed looking rather smug as he pleasured the two of you. When you investigate further you noticed that Lucifer’s fingers were gripping onto the duvet and that Diavolo had filled Lucifer with his own. Suddenly Lucifer let out an impatient whine. 

“P-Please, Lord Diavolo!” The Avatar of Pride pleaded, making you wonder how many more times Lucifer was going to surprise you. Diavolo let out a pleased hum and removed his hands from both of you. 

“That’s my morningstar. I’m impressed it took you that long to beg for me, must mean I need to remind you who you belong to.” You hear a quiet whimper from Lucifer’s throat at those words. Both of you are heaving against each other as you try to prepare yourselves for what’s to come next. “Now Lucifer, I want you to take MC missionary style.” 

The moment those words fell from the Prince’s lips it's like a switch was flipped. A growl rumbled in Lucifer’s chest and you were flipped over to lie on your back with a demon towering over you. Lucifer’s wings were flared out above you as he manhandled you into position by maneuvering your hips around. The firstborn surged forward capturing your lips with hunger filled passion. You groan into the kiss, circling your arms around the other’s shoulders as you kissed back. Lucifer’s hands trail down from your hips the grope the globes of your ass, spreading them. His lips leave yours and begin to travel down to your jaw and neck. You tilt your head to the side so that he has more access which he greedily takes that moment to suck a mark into your neck. And then you feel a tugging on the plug still between your cheeks. You gasp and soon moan as the plug is pulled free from your hole. Instantly, you feel the mixture of both the demons’ cum begin to seep out. It’s not long before you feel the head of Lucifer’s cock press against your rim. 

Lucifer lifts his head up to give you that signature gentle kiss to your lips that he does every time before fucking you. When you asked him about it he explained it was his way of reminding you that no matter how rough he gets he’ll never do anything that will be harmful. Ever since then the kiss always makes you smile and a sense of calm to travel throughout your body. You return the kiss with a quick peck of your own and that’s the last peaceful moment you get for a while as Lucifer presses his cock into you. You throw your head back into the duvet with a loud moan piercing the room. Lucifer groans against your ear in pleasure as his hips meet your ass. And it’s not long before the demon begins to create a rhythm of thrusting that has your toes curling. He’s gripping onto your thighs to keep them opened wide as he fucks you into oblivion. So many incoherent noises leave your mouth as you simply can’t keep up the pleasure you’re feeling. Your nails are digging into the demon’s back, most likely leaving red trails in their wake. You glance to the side during your throws of passion and find Diavolo moving behind Lucifer. He catches your gaze and gives you a devilish grin before a singular word booms through the room. 

“Stop.”

The command has Lucifer falling forward, catching himself with his hands. His hips froze mid thrust causing you to whine softly. Though you quickly notice how much the demon above you is trembling and the way his lip was lifted in a snarl. The sound of ripping fabric has your head turning to the side to find that Lucifer has shredded the duvet with his claws. But it's the menacing growl that Lucifer releases that has your attention snapping back to what’s in front of you. Suddenly, he is yanked backwards by the hands that curled around his horns. Lucifer is forced back to balance on his knees and is met with a glaring Diavolo over his shoulder. Those golden daggers seem to be enough to snap Lucifer out of it as he slumps instantly into Diavolo’s hold. Lucifer looks over his shoulder and meets the other demon’s eyes with a look of guilt. 

“I apologize for my behavior, Lord Diavolo.” The apology makes Diavolo’s glare soften in an instant. 

“Don’t let it happen again.”

“Yes, sir.” Diavolo then releases Lucifer’s horns and the demon falls forward again to hover over you. The motion causes the firstborn to slip further into your hole making a moan slip from your lips.

“Now we are going to fulfill my desire for you to be in the middle, my morningstar. MC you have permission to cum whenever you want, but Lucifer as punishment for your behavior you can’t cum until I do.” Diavolo’s words have Lucifer swallowing deeply. “Understood?”

“Yes, sir.” Lucifer and you reply at the same time. 

“Good.” And that’s all the warning Lucifer gets before Diavolo thrusts into the demon. He cries out almost collapsing on top of you but is quick to catch himself with his forearms. The force of the thrust is enough to cause Lucifer to enter you all the way to the hilt. The Prince starts immediately with a harsh pace that causes Lucifer’s own hips to move back and forth. Diavolo is practically fucking you both with his powerful thrusts. Eventually, Lucifer is able to compose himself enough to begin fucking you on his own again, which leaves you both a moaning mess. This continues on for a while, just three bodies moving against each other and sounds of pleasure surrounding the room. 

Suddenly, Lucifer angles his hips differently and suddenly you’re seeing stars as he hammers into your prostate. A cry is ripped from your throat and your back arches off the bed in pleasure. 

“There! There!” You plead with tears now rimming your eyes as Lucifer listens to your cries. The sensation of your prostate repeatedly being hit causes your orgasm to begin building up quicker than expected. Though you’re reminded of Diavolo’s permission and don’t put in any effort in trying to hold it back. So after a few more thrusts into that wonderful bundle of nerves, you're screaming. Cum shoots across your stomach and splashes up onto Lucifer’s own. You go limp on the bed and Lucifer slips out of your hole. A whimper escapes you from the loss as you lie there trying to catch your breath. When you’re finally able to collect yourself, you turn your attention to the demon above you. 

Your eyes go wide as you meet those red ones you love so much. Lucifer is being harshly fucked by the demon Prince which causes sobs to wrack through the firstborn. You can tell that the demon is struggling to hold back his orgasm as each thrust into his body causes tears to trail down his cheeks. Instantly, you cup his face and bring him closer to your body. The demon grips onto you in such desperation that it brings back memories of when you were learning how to control your own orgasms.

“Shh, Lucifer. You can do this.” You say in a hushed whisper as you press your forehead against Lucifer’s. The diamond there digs into your skin uncomfortably but you ignore it in favor of helping the demon through this. Lucifer closes his eyes in concentration, his cries continuing to echo throughout the room. You glance at Diavolo who is watching the two of you with a genuine smile that contradicts his rough thrusts. Though when his face scrunches up with pleasure, you know that the Prince doesn’t have much longer to go. So you turn back to gaze at Lucifer, stroking the tears from his cheeks as you whisper encouraging words. “Not much longer Lucifer, just hold on for a little longer.” 

And as those words leave your lips Diavolo gives one last deep thrust before he cums inside the other demon with a deep growl. Lucifer’s mouth opens in a silent scream as he finally lets himself go, pearly white cum splattering all over your torso. The two demons pant loudly above you, Lucifer’s more labored. Diavolo lets out a groan as he pulls out causing the other demon to respond with a whimper. Next thing you know, Lucifer collapses on top of you in exhaustion. You grunt slightly at the impact but don’t protest and instead wrap your arms around the demon, holding him tightly. He holds onto you just as tightly as his breaths slowly go back to normal. Lucifer’s head ends up tucked underneath your chin allowing the pleasant scent of his shampoo to infiltrate your senses. You press a gentle kiss to the top of his head and he lets out a quiet hum, holding you tighter. 

Glancing up, you see Diavolo hovering back over Lucifer leaning his head down to trail soft kisses along the demon’s spine. It makes those midnight wings shutter at every delicate kiss. Once again it feels like a switch has been flipped and Diavolo carries nothing but gentleness in his touches. Eventually, the Prince makes his way up to Lucifer’s shoulder blades which he of course kisses as well.

“How are you feeling, my morningstar?” The demon Prince asks softly kissing the same place you had on Lucifer’s head. 

“Like I got my brains fucked out of my head.” Is Lucifer’s grumpy reply and it leaves Diavolo and you chuckling. 

“What else?” There’s a bit more sternness to his soft words, like he knows Lucifer is avoiding something. The sigh Lucifer lets out leaves you to believe there is some truth in that. 

“A bit...overwhelmed.” The firstborn mumbles and the Prince hums kissing the other demon’s head again. 

“I figured as much, considering I can’t remember how many decades it has been since I have seen you struggle. But I expected this would happen since you had gotten comfortable in being in control.” Diavolo expresses before his gaze turns to you. “What about you MC, how are you feeling?” The question has Lucifer jerking up to look at you as if he had completely forgotten you were there.

“M-MC are you okay? I apologize for not starting your aftercare right away-”

“Shh, Lucifer. Calm down, you weren’t the dominant during the scene.” You say cupping the demon’s face. 

“But-”

“He’s right morningstar, right now you’re receiving the aftercare not giving it. I’m capable of taking care of you both.” You nod at the Prince’s words. 

“You need it more than I do right now.” You add and Lucifer sighs and slumps back on your body. “And to answer your question, yes I’m okay. I feel tired but absolutely wonderful.” That seems to finally relax Lucifer completely, a tired smile coming to his still swollen lips. 

“I’ll be right back, you two.” Diavolo says giving both Lucifer and you gentle kisses to your heads before he moves off the bed, heading in the direction of the bathroom. You look down at the demon draped over you who has a deeper frown than usual. And you can tell in the way his eyebrows furrow that he’s in deep thought about something. 

“What’s on your mind, Luci?” 

“It’s nothing…” He trails off and you give him a look that says you don’t believe him at all. It makes him sigh in defeat as he sits up slightly so that he can face you. “I’m just a bit anxious of how you feel about my submissive side.” Lucifer admits glancing away for a moment.  _ Ah, so that’s what this is about. _ You think to yourself as you caress the demon’s face and turn it so he’ll look at you again. 

“Lucifer, I thought you being submissive was sexy as hell.” You state bluntly causing the demon to darken into a shade of pink.

“You did?”

“Of course, I love every side of you.” You admit shamelessly with a grin. For a moment Lucifer is stunned by your words but eventually a smile makes its way to his lips. 

“I’m glad.” He whispers and you can’t help but lean forward and peck his lips softly. 

“Alright I need you to roll over morningstar so that I can clean you both up.” Diavolo chimes in as he returns to bed with a wet cloth in hand. Both Lucifer and you groan as the demon moves to lie next to you, grimacing at the sticky cum smeared between you. Lucifer interlocks his fingers with yours as the demon Prince gets to work cleaning the cum off your sweaty bodies. Diavolo works quickly and before you know it you're resting your head on Lucifer’s chest. The demon Prince joins you both soon by coming to lie behind you so that the firstborn can bury his face into the demon’s chest. Once you’re all comfortable and settled Diavolo speaks up. 

“I know what our next project is.” He states and you can tell he’s grinning without turning to look at him. 

“And what would that be?” Lucifer mummers pulling you slightly closer to his body.

“Revisiting your training, my morningstar.” You can feel Lucifer shifting to presumably look up at the Prince in confusion. 

“Why?”

“Well it’s obvious you’ve become a bit rusty as a submissive, especially since you misbehaved and tried to take control when I commanded you to stop. Since you’ve had the time to establish your dominant side we need to find the balance between the two. I don’t expect you to return to the same submissive I’ve come to know, you’ll definitely be harder to force into submission. But I must admit, I find that rather exciting.” Diavolo explains, adding a purr to the last sentence. A shiver racks Lucifer’s body and you know he’s not opposed to the idea.

“If you wish to Lord Diavolo, I have no complaints.” 

“Excellent, what about you MC?” Diavolo asks and you can feel both the demons’ eyes on you. You glance up at the two demons you call yours and give them a smile. 

“I’m in.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a chance I may write more for this series if I have any more ideas in the future, so make sure to bookmark the series! If you have an ideas yourself of what you'd like to see please leave them in the comments! 
> 
> Thank you for reading, and please leave some feedback it's very appreciated!  
> Instagrams: (cosplay) wolfish.160 & (art) wolfish.draws


End file.
